


MY THEORY ON DESTIEL

by Me8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me8/pseuds/Me8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I have this awesome theory that you may either scoff at, or it may blow your mind.<br/>Spn.<br/>Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MY THEORY ON DESTIEL

Alright, so my theory is that Castiel has had a FEMALE vessel before.

I think that he may have been Cassy from season one, Route To 666.  
Dean had been in love with her, but she shut him out. Maybe not -like she said- because she thought he was insane, but maybe because she new that it would be impossible for her to be with him.

BUT! When Sam and Dean don't have a case she draws it to their attention by staging a phone call, when he gets there Cas realizes that he is in love with Dean and there's nothing he (or she) can do about it.

So that's when the kissing scene ensues.

The once he gets a new vessel he is unsure, and knows he can't tell Dean that's it's him (or her) because Dean wouldn't   
A. believe him (her)  
B. find out that Cassy is gone and think Cas was a psychopathic murderer.

But Dean can't help but trust Castiel, because there is a sense of familiarity. Also he's already in love with the adorable angle making it hard not to express this to people, or Castiel himself.

BUT SAM HAS A FEELING THAT THIS IS ALL TRUE!!! THAT'S WHY HE'S ALWAYS KINDA HINTING AT IT!!!

(If he ever did approach Castiel on the matter however Cas begged him to keep it a secret because he wants Dean to realize for himself that he loves this Cas as much as he loved Cassy)

THANK YOU!!

~Me8


End file.
